Digital video content may be encoded at various bit precision, resolution, and/or pixel rate depending on the requirement of an output device (e.g., a transcoder, a display device, etc.). Encoding at a higher bit precision, resolution, and /or pixel rate may require more resources and can be costlier. For example, ultra-high definition (UHD) content may be encoded at 10-bit precision with a pixel rate of 594 mega-pixels per second (Mpps). Accordingly, the processing of the UHD content by a set-top box (STB) may require significant resources and/or may consume substantial amounts of power. However, one or more outputs of the STB, e.g. transcoder outputs, standard (e.g., non-HDMI) outputs, etc., may not require the full resolution of the bit precision of the UHD 10-bit video at the pixel rate of 594 Mpps.